Los principes azules tambien destiñen
by Sakura Dragneel Heartfilia
Summary: ¿Existen las segundas oportunidades en el amor? Adéntrate en la historia de Shaoran y Sakura, de Eriol y Tomoyo, un cuento de hadas que se convierte en una pesadilla, una pesadilla que se convierte en un cuento de hadas, dos amantes destinados a reencontrarse a pesar de las trabas que les impone la vida. Una novela en la que los príncipes azules destiñen, pero las princesas también
1. Intro

**Esta historia es una adaptación del libr _o "Los principes azules tambien destiñen"_ de una autora que me encanta Megan Maxwell y es sin fines de lucro, esperando les agrade la forma de escribir de esta autora tan increible para mi y lo disfruten con los personaje de Card Captor Sakura de CLAMP.**

 **Sin más este es la Introducción del libro, denle una oportunidad a la historia y la autora, estoy segura que no se arrepentiran.**

* * *

¿Existen las segundas oportunidades en el amor?

Adéntrate en la historia de Shaoran y Sakura, de Eriol y Tomoyo, un cuento de hadas que se convierte en una pesadilla, una pesadilla que se convierte en un cuento de hadas, dos amantes destinados a reencontrarse a pesar de las trabas que les impone la vida. Una novela en la que los príncipes azules destiñen, pero las princesas también… ¿Te atreves a descubrirla?


	2. Chapter 1

(ADAPTACIÓN) Este es el primer capitulo y espero que les guste, los personajes solo cambiaron de nombre y por efectos de la historia no fueron modificados fisicamente, espero que realmente les agrade.

Sin más que empiece la historia

Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece, es de total autoria de Megan Maxwell y los personajes son de las increibles CLAMP!

* * *

Los príncipes azules…

Capítulo 1

California 22 de mayo de 1995

¿Realmente existe el flechazo?

En el caso de Shaoran y Sakura, lo sintieron en el momento que sus miradas coincidieron una calurosa tarde de mayo, mientras sonaba la música de los Beach Boys en la radio de aquel bar de la playa de California.

Eriol, el amigo de Shaoran, se dio cuenta de cómo este miraba atontado a aquella muchacha rubia que había en el grupo del fondo.

—¿Tiene un cuerpo bonito? — comentó Eriol.

—Tiene más cosas de las que tú ves —respondió sin poder dejar de mirarla.

—Shaoran… No me asustes… ¿qué te pasa?

—No lo sé, pero creo que me he enamorado.

—Dios mío —gritó Eriol—.

¡Aire!… ¡aire! ¡A Shaoran le falta aire!

—Calla, idiota —río al comprobar que aquella chica le miraba también a él.

No podía apartar los ojos de aquella muchacha, era preciosa. Tenía el cabello rubio brillante, y unos dulces ojos verdes que le habían dejado sin aliento la primera vez que le miró. Estaba encantadora con aquel peto vaquero. Y la camiseta blanca hacía resaltar su tostada piel.

—Es lo más bonito que he visto en mi vida —susurró atontado.

—No está mal —reconoció Eriol tras mirar a la joven de larga cabellera rubia.

Al otro lado de la barra, Sakura tampoco podía dejar de mirar a aquel muchacho. No era la primera vez que lo veía. Pero, al darse cuenta que él también la observaba, se sintió torpe.

—Sakura —preguntó Chiharu—. ¿Ese no es el chico de la playa?

—Sí, es él —respondió tras dar un trago de su Coca-Cola.

—Vaya… vaya, te come con la mirada.

—No es para tanto —respondió Sakura, aunque sabía que era cierto.

—Menos mal chica. Un poco más, se acaba el curso, y no se fija en ti.

Chiharu tenía razón. Sakura se había fijado en él al mes de estar allí estudiando. Pero él siempre estaba demasiado ocupado con sus amigos, el surf o las chicas, como para mirar hacia otro lado. Pero hoy, sin saber por qué, finalmente sus miradas se habían encontrado. Sakura bajaba muchas tardes a la playa y se sentaba en la arena a leer, y desde allí observaba a Shaoran hacer surf siempre junto a su amigo. Aquel chico moreno que parecía su sombra, aunque en realidad, no sabía exactamente quién era sombra de quién. Lo cierto era que siempre estaban juntos allá donde los vieras. Muchas veces, en especial si el mar estaba más bravo, si te acercabas a la playa, les podías ver haciendo surf. Se les daba bastante bien. Si les observabas el tiempo suficiente, comprobabas que sabían muy bien lo que se hacían cuando se metían en el mar con sus tablas.

A Sakura le encantaba observarles. Eran atractivos, y vestían con un aire desenfadado. Debían medir un metro noventa, morenos de piel, y pelo negro como el azabache, que siempre llevaban recogido en una coleta y, como decía Chiharu, con un cuerpo musculoso y atlético que quitaba el hipo. Sus sonrisas y aquel aire polinesio les hacían especiales. Aunque quizá en el amigo de Shaoran, era aún más latente que en él.

Sakura, acalorada, dejó su vaso sobre la barra y fue al servicio a echarse un poco de agua en la nuca. Estaba tan nerviosa que las manos le sudaban. Al salir del baño oyó cómo alguien se dirigía a ella.

—Hace calor ¿verdad?

—Sí —consiguió responder al ver a quién pertenecía aquella voz.

Shaoran no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de hablar con ella.

—Hola, me llamo Shaoran Li —sonrió tendiéndole la mano.

—Y yo soy Eriol Hiragizawa —dijo su amigo. Pero al ver la mirada que Shaoran le dirigió, enseguida añadió—: Y ya me iba. Adiós.

—Encantada —sonrió la joven y clavando sus ojos en Shaoran dijo—: Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Despues de tardar tanto en subir el nuevo capitulo adaptado llego y me disculpo por la tardanza pero bueno sin más que decirles les dejo el nuevo cap.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: la historia no me pertenece, es de total autoría de Megan Maxwell y los personajes son de CLAMP!**_

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

Pasaron los meses y la magia entre Sakura y Shaoran surgió de una manera salvaje como suele ocurrir cuando las flechas de Cupido te llegan al corazón. Muchas tardes, Sakura esperaba a que Shaoran y Eriol terminaran de trabajar en el burguer para salir con ellos, en especial con Shaoran. Fueron muchas las madrugadas en las que Sakura se acercaba a la playa para verles hacer surf. Al principio Chiharu les acompañaba, pero con el tiempo se cansó y prefirió quedarse en la cama. Un día, mientras Sakura observaba cómo se divertían haciendo surf, decidió que quería saber más sobre ese deporte que tanto les apasionaba, y cuando Sam salió del agua y se tiró junto a ella en la arena le dijo:

—Me gustaría que me explicaras más cosas sobre el surf.

—¿Qué quieres que te cuente? —La miró mientras las gotas de agua salada le chorreaban provocativamente por el pelo.

—Lo que quieras —insistió besándole.

—Ok, princesa —asintió él, y echándose para atrás el pelo empezó—. Te contaré lo que nos contaba Fujitaka, un hombre mayor que vivía al lado de nuestra casa. Este hombre era un antiguo surfista y siempre nos decía que el surf era uno de los deportes más antiguos del mundo. Por lo visto, en la antigüedad, los polinesios hacían campeonatos que eran considerados duelos; amorosos o de cualquier otra índole.

—¿Duelos? —sonrió Sakura.

—El duelo consistía en coger olas en los rompientes más arriesgados. Según nos contaba Fujitaka, era raro pasar un fin de semana sin que hubiera unos cuantos duelos. Se cuenta que ya en el año 1770, el capitán James Cook describió en su diario un extraño ejercicio que practicaban los nativos de mis islas cuando se adentraban en el mar sobre sus tablas de madera y que denominaban _choroee_ que para ellos significaba «pillar olas», «cabalgar olas», etc… El surf siempre ha sido para nosotros un modo de vida, incluso se construían templos llamados _Heyau_ , en los cuales se dejaban ofrendas y el _Kahuma_ que significa brujo de la tribu, rezaba para que vinieran buenas olas.

—¿De verdad que rezaban para que vinieran buenas olas?

—Sí, cariño, ya te he dicho que el surf, allí en Hawái y las islas es un modo de vida. ¿Quieres que continúe?

—Por supuesto. Es muy interesante —asintió Sakura.

—Cuando murió el capitán Cook, un tal James King escribió también sobre los hawaianos, y su particular forma de divertirse haciendo malabares peligrosos y asombrosas piruetas sobre una tabla en el mar. Con el tiempo, la iglesia se metió por medio. No veía con buenos ojos a quienes practicaban el surf, se les llegó a acusar de indecentes por practicarlo medio desnudos. Por eso durante un tiempo aquel fenómeno llamado _choroee_ , junto con la danza del _hula_ , fueron duramente castigados y la gente dejó de practicarlo con la libertad de otros tiempos. Pero como todo en esta vida, con el tiempo siempre hay alguien que ayuda a que regresen las cosas buenas, y surgieron movimientos hawaianos que exigieron su pasado, y su historia de vuelta, y volvieron a darle al surf la importancia que siempre había tenido en la isla.

Sakura le escuchaba con atención. Se notaba pasión cuando hablaba de su hogar.

—Se habló de John Papa Li, un hombre que escribió sobre cómo se practicaba aquel deporte, pero sobre todo se centró en hablar de los tipos de madera que se usaban para hacer aquellas maravillosas planchas, tratadas con aceites y esencias. George Freeth, más conocido como Brown Mercury, fue un surfista medio irlandés, medio hawaiano. Él fue el primero en mostrar al resto del mundo lo que era el surf. Durante los años que vivió en California, se dedicó a enseñar a todo aquel que quisiera a surfear al estilo hawaiano.

Desgraciadamente murió joven, pero por suerte para nosotros y para el surf, en su memoria, en Redondo Beach, hay un busto de bronce en cuya placa se puede leer la siguiente leyenda…

—«El primer surfista de los , el joven que recibió el último arte de la Polinesia, el Surf» _._ —Señaló Eriol mientras se sentaba junto a ellos.

—Muy bien hermano —sonrió Shaoran y prosiguió—. Duke Kahanawoku, entre otros, creó en Waikiki el club de surf Hui Nalo. Duke fue campeón olímpico de

natación en 1912, y en 1915 Australia le invitó a visitar sus playas, concretamente una playa al norte de Sidney. Allí impartió clases de surf y construyó una tabla de madera de secuoya, a la que hizo terriblemente famosa, y que aún se encuentra en el club de surf australiano que fundó allí. El resto… ya te puedes imaginar. La gente comenzó a practicarlo, aunque en honor a la verdad, los hawaianos somos los reyes en este deporte.

—No lo dudes —sonrió Eriol, al ver como se pavoneaba delante de Sakura.

—Es fascinante —dijo con una sonrisa Sakura.

—Sí, el surf es fascinante —respondió Eriol mirando al mar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando pasaron a recoger a Sakura, se sorprendieron cuando la vieron esperándoles enfundada en un traje de neopreno azul y con una tabla bajo el brazo. Sakura, al ver sus caras, no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cómplice.

—Lo siento, chicos pero ya me he cansado de mirar. Vais a tener que dedicaros durante un tiempo a enseñarme, yo también me quiero divertir, quiero saber qué se siente cuando «coges una buena ola» como decís vosotros.

—Vaya— sonrió Eriol— los tienes bien puestos Sakura, así me gustan a mí las chicas. ¿No tendrás alguna hermana?

Sakura sonrió y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Esta es mi chica —se enorgulleció Shaoran, tomándola por la cintura—. Cada día estoy más loco por ti. Venga vamos a la playa.

Y así empezó el aprendizaje de Sakura. Los primeros días fueron duros, lo que más hacía era tragar agua y revolcarse por la playa. Pero pronto le enseñaron

que, para ponerse en pie sobre una tabla, debía repartir el peso de su cuerpo entre los dos pies y doblar las piernas, y que el pecho debía caer hacia delante;

le explicaron qué era un _take off_ , el pato, el tubo, y cómo había que balancear los hombros en el sentido en que rompía la ola para hacer un _bottom turn_ y así

poder girar; aprendió que antes de meterse en el agua siempre debía controlar dónde estaban las rocas o hacia dónde iba la corriente o cómo eran las olas.

También le enseñaron que no debía esperar a salir del agua hasta que estuviera agotada, sino que debía hacerlo cuando tuviera frío o sintiera los primeros

indicios de cansancio. Practicando casi a diario y con una tremenda fuerza de voluntad que sorprendió a ambos, Sakura consiguió aprender y, con el tiempo, comenzó a disfrutar. Así, cada mañana, cualquiera podía ver como los tres acudían a la playa con sus tablas enganchadas a los tobillos y bailaban con las olas.

* * *

 _ **De nuevo agradezco que lean esta increible historia y debo decirles que pronto iniciaran escenas un tanto subidas de tono asi que avisare donde comenzaran las escenas candentes y donde terminarán para que quienes no deseen leer esa parte se la salten con mucho gusto y sin más vamos a los review nwn**_

 _ **zabitamt1975:**_ Gracias por leer y espero este nuev cap te guste nwn

 **NaniiMoon:** Me encanta saber que hay más fanaticos de Megan Maxwell y es sencillamente genial! jejeje gracias por seguirme y espero te guste este capítulo nwn

 **Sofitkm:** Me agrada que pienses asi y puedo asegurarte que es increiblemente buena la historia y llena de... por ponerlo de alguna forma "colores" que te haran llorar, reir, gritar y hasta brincar nwn


End file.
